Bunny Doll
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Through a chance meeting, Velvet and Penny become friends. And possibly more than that. BunnyDoll
1. Chapter 1

**Bunny Doll**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Velvet was just walking along Beacon's courtyard when she perked up. Her ears twitched as she noticed someone approaching her. Her then sank as she heard voices. Cardin Winchester and his team. True, he was no longer that much of a jerk since Jaune saved him, but he was still pretty mean to her and she had no desire to get her ears grabbed again. She looked around and dove into a nearby bush, where she waited for team CRDL to pass on. Once they were gone, she sighed with relief.

"Who are we hiding from?" Velvet jumped up with a shriek at the whispered question. She jumped out of the bush and turned to stare at it. After a moment, another girl popped up out of it. Leaves were caught in her shoulder-long orange hair and bright green eyes stared at her accompanied by a happy smile. "Hi," she waved at Velvet.

"H-hello."

"I'm Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Velvet took a step back. She was not sure what to think of this girl. "I'm...Velvet."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You...already said that."

"Right, I really need to check on that," Penny said as she scratched her head. Velvet just stared at her. Something was really off about this girl. "So, why were you in the bush?" Velvet looked down. "Were you playing hide and seek?"

She shook her head. "Just hide."

"I see. Who were you hiding from?"

Velvet hesitated. "Just...some boys."

"Why?"

Velvet took another step back. She really wasn't comfortable with these questions. "I just..."

"Are they your friends?"

"No!" Velvet exclaimed a bit too quickly. "No, they're not."

"Then, are they mean to you?" Penny's people skills were in no way refined, but they were good enough to know what Velvet's silence meant. "Why?"

Velvet's ears twitched and she pointed at them. "Because I'm a faunus. I'm a freak to them."

As Penny looked at the ears, a sad expression appeared on her face and she looked down. "I'm sorry. I know what that's like."

Velvet chuckled bitterly. "No, I don't think you do."

"I do," Penny replied in an unusually serious tone. "Always alone, isolated from everyone else. Rejected, simply because I was different."

"What do you mean? I mean, yes, you're kind of weird, but you still seem like a relatively normal girl."

Penny gaped at Velvet. "Did you just call me a 'normal girl'?"

"'Relatively' normal, yes."

Penny stared at her for a moment before the brightest smile Velvet had ever seen appeared on her face and she hugged her.

"Uh, Penny? Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful. Thank you. Hey, Velvet?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna be friends?"

Velvet was a bit startled by the sudden request. But then she thought about it. She didn't have any real friends at Beacon and Penny was genuinely kind. She was by no means a normal girl, but saying that apparently made her happy. And, for some reason, this made Velvet happy. A smile appeared on her face. "Sure."

If only she'd known what that one word would get her into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

Velvet was getting anxious. The class just seemed to go on forever. Finally, the teacher finished and she rushed out of the classroom.

She was running through the streets at an insane speed, only slowing down once she spotted an orange-haired figure and came to a halt right in front of her. "Sorry for the delay. Did you wait long?" She panted while bending over and leaning on her knees.

Penny gave her a confused look. "Uh, you're five minutes early."

Velvet looked at her for a moment, than checked her watch. "So I am."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Velvet answered as she straightened up and steadied her breath. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking," Penny beamed.

Velvet smiled. Just being with Penny made her happy. "Ready?"

"Yes," Penny nodded happily. She then gestured for Velvet to go first and they went in the restaurant.

(**)

"I'll take the porterhouse steak and fries and a root beer," Penny told the waitress. She wrote it down and turned to Velvet.

"I'll take the garden salad and water."

"Is that really gonna be enough?" Penny asked after the waitress had gone.

"I'm a vegetarian and the salad is the only item on the menu that doesn't have meat in it."

"I see. I guess I ordered a bit much. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday."

"That's not healthy."

Penny looked down. "I guess I got a bit excited. I don't get to go out very often and don't have many friends. Getting to see one is something very special to me."

"Why don't you go out often?"

"Let's say I live in a strict household."

"Okay." Velvet felt that there was more behind it, but didn't want to inquire. Seemed too personal.

(**)

Velvet rubbed her temple as she and Penny left the theatre. She didn't really care for the movie. It was cheesy and cliched. She then looked over to see Penny beaming happily. "Did you like it?"

"It was okay. That was the first movie I'd ever seen."

"...Really?"

"Uh-huh. You didn't like it, did you?"

"Yeah. You noticed, huh?"

"I heard your groans. To be honest, I think I was watching you more than the movie."

A slight blush appeared on Velvet's face and she quickly turned away.

"You should not be admitting something like that to people."

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Hmm."

Velvet clutched her chest. Why was her heart beating so fast?

Her ears twitched when she noticed that Penny had stopped. She looked back and saw Penny stare through a shop window at some puppets. She looked pretty sad.

"Something wrong?"

Penny shrugged. "Puppets just make me sad."

"Why?"

"Don't know. They just always seemed so sad to me. Alone. Unable to move unless someone else makes them."

_Because they're objects,_ was the first thought that popped into her head. Yet she felt that saying that would be horrible mistake, so she chose to remain silent.

Penny shook her head and started smiling again. "Anyway, you want to meet up again tomorrow?"

"Sure." Velvet felt that that wasn't the end of it. Penny was clearly hiding something. And Velvet felt like she would soon learn what it was. The question was: Did she want to know?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own RWBY.**

It was a busy day at the carnival. The air was filled with the sounds of music and laughter and the smell of various foods. Penny's eyes seemed to sparkle as she beamed at the sight before her.

"I've never been to a real carnival before. What shall we do first?" She asked, turning to Velvet, who was standing timidly next to her.

"I-I'm not sure. I've also never been to a..." She didn't get to finish as Penny already discovered what she wanted to do and pulled her along to a roller-coaster.

Velvet had never been on a roller-coaster, so she was a little frightened at first. But Penny's enjoyment of the ride quickly spread to the bunny-eared faunus and before she knew it she found herself laughing more than screaming. She was almost disappointed when it was over. However, Penny quickly found new things to entertain them, such as the shooting gallery, the high striker and even the mechanical bull. Penny actually face-planted on her first try with the last one, which Velvet found pretty amusing, though she'd never admit it.

After that, they tried out the carnival's various fast foods, after which Velvet had to convince Penny not to go back on the roller-coaster.

That's how they spent the entire day. By the time it was dark, they decided to take one last ride on the Ferris wheel. Once at the top, they look across all of Vale and marveled at all the beautiful lights of both the carnival and the city.

(**)

"Ahh, that was fun," Penny exclaimed, stretching out on the bench they had decided to rest on before going home. The hours of activity had finally taken its toll on the two.

Penny let her head fall backwards and just looked up. "Hm. Despite all the light, you can still see the stars."

Velvet let her head fall backwards as well. Penny was right. The night sky was filled with stars. It was like a vast ocean of light.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." No answer. After a short while, she heard a light snore and turned to find Penny had fallen asleep, her head now turned to Velvet. Their faces were just inches apart. Velvet could feel Penny's soft breath on her and a slight blush appeared on her face. Unknowingly, she inched closer and closer, until their lips were barely apart. Then she whipped her head around. Her heart was racing.

_No,_ she thought. _You don't just kiss a friend in their sleep._ Her heart skipped a beat at that. _A friend._ She clutched her chest. _Is that all she is to me?_

(**)

It was a quiet day at the Beacon library. Velvet and Penny were sitting next to each other, their noses in the same book. Velvet had fallen behind on her schoolwork, so Penny had volunteered to help.

"See? Now if you do this..."

"Ah, yes, I see now." Velvet was amazed. Not that she thought that Penny was dumb or anything, but she didn't think her friend was _this_ smart. She was capable of easily solving problems that even made senior students struggle. She was tremendously helpful. What Velvet had thought would be an all-nighter ended at 10pm.

"Oof, I'm glad that's over," Velvet exclaimed as she let herself fall back in her chair. She then turned to Penny. "Thank you, Penny. You were incredibly helpful."

"Really?" Penny beamed.

And there it was. That smile that made Velvet's heart melt. "Yes," she nodded.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Penny asked eagerly.

"No, no," Velvet her hands. "I'm about to go to bed. You want me to..."

"No," Penny waved her hand dismissively, knowing what Velvet was gonna ask. "You need your sleep. I can get home on my own."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright, then." Velvet then gave a light cough and reached for her throat.

"Something wrong."

"Ah, my throat's just a little dry."

"Hang on. I'll get you some water."

"You don't..." But Penny was already.

Upon returning, Penny discovered that Velvet had fallen asleep. She gently placed the glass of water down on the table and sat down next to her friend. Velvet snored gently and every now and then her ears would twitch.

Penny slowly reached out with her right hand and stroked Velvet's cheek. Her head then moved in closer to Velvet's and she closed her eyes as she was about to press her lips against the faunus girl's. In the last moment, her eyes opened and she shot back, staring at Velvet in shock.

_No,_ she thought. _You don't just kiss a friend in her sleep._ A sad expression appeared on her face. _A friend?_ She continued to stare at Velvet. _Is that all she is to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

The sunset was beautiful that evening. Penny stared at it as she leaned on a railing, beyond which a grass-covered hill descended to the shore of a river which was now lit up in brilliant orange and red colors. She then turned to the figure standing next to her. Velvet looked radiant as she, too, was covered in the sunset's multicolored light. She was so beautiful. Velvet. Her friend Velvet. Her friend. Penny lowered her gaze. Friend. There was a time when that word would cause incredible joy within Penny. That's still true most of the time, but when it comes to Velvet, the only emotion that word triggers is...disappointment. It just didn't seem to be enough to describe what Velvet meant to her. The sight of her would always make Penny's heart race. Her voice sounded like a beautiful choir. The mere thought of her was enough to put a smile on Penny's face.

To Penny, Velvet was far more than a friend.

"Penny, hello?" Penny was ripped out of her train of thought by Velvet's voice.

"Hm, what?"

"I was asking if we should go. It's getting late."

"Oh, yeah. I guess we should." _I don't want to. I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here, with you._

She then noticed Velvet giving her a strange. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No. Why do you ask?"

"You just...look so sad."

_My face must be reflecting my thoughts._ "I'm fine," she replied as she forced a smile onto her face.

Velvet took a step forward, narrowing the distance between their faces to a minimum. This startled Penny and made her take a step back.

"Penny, if something's wrong, you can tell me. That's what friends are for."

_Friends._ This time, Penny could feel the shape her face. She then suppressed it and forced another smile. "Really, I'm fine." She then turned and tried to walk away, but was stopped as Velvet placed her right hand on Penny's left shoulder.

"Why are you lying to me?" Penny felt a sting go through her heart. "What is it that you don't want to tell me?"

_You're wrong, Velvet. I want to tell you. I want to tell you so badly how much I like you. How you're all I ever think about. How you're the first thing I want to see when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I want to see when I go to bed at night. All I want is to be able to tell you that I...that I..._

Penny suddenly felt a tug as Velvet pulled her back to face her. In a reflex, she struggled, which threw them both off balance. Somehow, they managed to fall over the railing and Penny tightly gripped Velvet as they rolled down the hill.

They finally came to a stop on the shore, with Velvet lying on top of Penny. It took a while for her to process this. She was lying on top of her, in her arms so close that she could currently hear and feel her heartbeat.

Velvet just held her head pressed against Penny's chest. After a few moments, she pulled her head up to look into Penny's eyes. What Penny saw in there, she did not expect. There was a desire. The same desire that Penny had unknowingly had for quite some time now.

Velvet lowered her head as Penny raised hers, both now with a slight blush on their cheeks. Slowly, they closed the distance between themselves before their warm lips met. Penny closed her eyes to take in every ounce of pleasure she could get from this.

After a while, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"So," Penny finally spoke up, "guess we're not friends anymore."

"No," Velvet answered as she smiled gently. She then lowered her head back onto Penny's chest and closed her eyes. "We're not."

Penny let her head slump back to the ground and smiled as she closed her eyes and just held Velvet. Her girlfriend Velvet.


End file.
